Reunited
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: What really happened when Tsuna went through the ten year cannon. Stupid summary I know. Warnings: PWP. Yaoi. TYL!Gokudera/Tsuna.


**Author's Note:** This thing was a bit of a monster. It started off as a twenty minute crap writing prompt, that I really didn't care about for Kenzie. Then once I sent it to her she told me that it seemed to be too short, to which I agreed thinking that what it really need was full blown smut. So I spent the next two hours writing in about 1500 words of smut. I finished around midnight, when I chopped off it's head and refused to let them go for another round.

This fic really helped me get out of a writing rut I've been in, where I've felt that nothing I write is good enough. It was quite relaxing to get back to basic smut between two men, and not care if it turned out like crap. As a result this is the first fic I'm truly happy with in a long time.

Consider this a somewhat belated Valentine's Day fic. I was working on one, (Mukuro/Hibari/Tsuna) but I failed at it, and it's official the first fic I have ever thrown in the trash, not because I was bored with it.

Alright enough rambling. On with the story.

**Dedication:** To Kenzie, cause she gave me the prompt, and became my human spell checker, when I couldn't figure out how to spell certain words such as Jyuudaime. Also she came up with the title.

**Prompt: **TYL!Gokudera/Tsuna Right outside (or inside) the coffin.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, and pure smut. No real point what so ever. Technically it's statutory rape... but we won't hold that against me... right??

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Reborn, then yaoi would be more than just an undertone... x.x

* * *

_Where am I?_ Tsuna thought, as he opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was pulling the ten year cannon out of Lambo hair, and now all he saw was darkness. He reached forward blindly, feeling a hard surface a few inches from his face. He pushed it, squinting his eyes, as the surface moved and he faced the bleary sunlight filtering through the trees.

Tsuna heard footsteps approaching as he sat up. Looking around he saw a strange man heading towards the box. With a gasp, he realized that the man was Gokudera from a few years later.

"Jyuudaime," Gokudera breathed, seeing the younger boy sitting the coffin. He couldn't believe his eyes. After Tsuna had died, he had never expected to see the man he loved ever again. Every day since the boss' death, Gokudera had cursed himself for not telling the short man how much he had loved him.

Gokudera dropped the suitcase he had been carrying, and ran towards the coffin.

"G...Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, still trying to take in his surroundings. He didn't understand what was going on, nor could he grasp the reason why there were tears shinning in the other man's eyes.

Gokudera opened his mouth to reply, and assure the younger boy that everything was alright, but no words made their way out. Instead his mouth followed his first instinct, and came crashing down on Tsuna's lips. He could feel the other boy gasp against his lips, drawing him out of the emotional high that had caused him to lose his sanity.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera gasped, pulling back, "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" He bowed down, his face to the ground, hiding his blush.

"G... Gokudera-kun," Tsuna gasped, his fingers coming up to feel his lips. He couldn't believe how tingly they felt. Even if the kiss had only been for a moment, Tsuna missed the feeling of the other man's lips on his own.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Gokudera looked up, hoping to judge how angry his tiny boss was. Tsuna's eyes were still glazed over, his fingers still resting on his lips. Suddenly Tsuna snapped out of his trance, and looked Gokudera straight in the face.

"Co..Could you do that... again?" he asked, a blush gently gracing his cheeks. Gokudera pulled back slightly, at the request, but he quickly complied, determined to get all he could, even if it could only last for another 5 minutes.

Tsuna's arms wrapped around the silverette's head, opening his mouth as Gokudera's tongue gently prodded the seam of his lips. The taller man's tongue began to toy with Tsuna's own limp muscle, coaxing it into playing with his own. He finally got the smaller muscle moving, teaching the younger boy's tongue a new form of dance.

When they finally separated, gasping for breath, Gokudera realized that Tsuna had pulled him into the coffin that up until a few minutes ago had been filled with the body of his beloved dead boss. He looked down at the panting boy beneath him, wondering just how beautiful the boy would look in this very situation ten years in the future.

Tsuna shook himself out of his daze, before tangling his hand back into Gokudera's hair, and pulling the older man's lips back down on his own. Gokudera muttered a half hearted protest about how this wasn't the proper time or place, but Tsuna just ignored him. Instead he let his hands wander down the older man's chest, undoing a few buttons along the way.

Gokudera finally gave in to the temptation, and sat up, pulling Tsuna up with him. He quickly pulled the boy's shirt over his head, throwing it to the side, before planting sloppy kisses down the boy's neck. He smirked as he felt the boy stifle a groan. Gokudera continue kissing the same spot, slowly adding more pressure, and teeth, intent on claiming his property, even if it he would only have the boy for a little bit longer.

Tsuna's hands stumbled down Gokudera's chest, pulling at the buttons, managing to unbutton few, and break off the rest. He forced the shirt off the man's arms, running his hands up and down the silverette's chest, fascinated by the hard muscles his friend had gained in 10 years. He was nearly positive that his era's Gokudera wasn't in such good shape.

The small brunette gasped, as a large hand founds it's way to his pants zipper, fumbling with the contraption. He cursed the complexity of the fabric, trying to wrap his mind about how he should open it. Tsuna groaned as Gokudera's slipping fingers made feather light touches against his crotch, pushing the rough denim against his straining erection.

Gokudera finally gave up on the zipper, ignoring the fact that he'd have to figure out how to get through it later, and just thrust his palm against the small boy's crotch. The brunette groaned, thrusting upward in search of more delicious friction.

"Fuck," Gokudera breathed, staring down at the boy panting and writhing beneath him.

"That's kinda what I had in mind," Tsuna replied between gasps. Gokudera pulled back for a moment, leaving Tsuna panting at the bottom of the coffin. Could his beloved Jyuudaime really be willing to?

"Go... Gokudera?" Tsuna asked, his breath slowly returning to normal, as he came back to his sense. "Please?" That was all it took. Before Tsuna could breath another word, Gokudera planted another kiss on his lips, before going back to figuring out how to undo that tricky zipper.

He finally loosened the small boy's pants, swiftly pulling them and his boxers down, and off, throwing them out of the coffin. Gokudera paused a moment to take in the full glory of his boss. So what if the boy didn't have many defined muscles, or well honed battle scars? To the silverette Tsuna was the most beautiful person in the world.

"What?" Tsuna asked shyly, a gently blush gracing his face as his hands tried to cover his nudeness.

"You're so beautiful," Gokudera breathed, his lips ghosting his way down Tsuna's body. "I've missed you so much." He worked his way down the boy's body, smirking as

"D...Did you... and he... I mean me... did you do this often?" Tsuna asked, groaning between phrases. He would never have believed that the silverette who had been so anti-social in school could do such talented things with his tongue!

Gokudera stopped suddenly at the question. He looked up at the brunette, his eyes shimmering with the tears of all the missed opportunities.

"No," he breathed after a few seconds of silence, "I... I never told him how I felt."

"Oh," Tsuna replied, not really knowing what to say. Gokudera made to get out of the coffin, not sure if he could still do this. All the emotions of the past several months came crashing down on him, as he realized what he was about to do. He was about to fuck his most beloved boss's younger self in his boss's empty coffin! What the hell was he thinking!

"Wait," Tsuna called, sitting up. Gokudera stopped, his shirt in his hands as he stopped his attempt at getting dressed. "Please, don't go," Tsuna said, "I'm sorry. I... I shouldn't have asked." Tsuna bowed his head. Gokudera sighed, staring at his boss' unclothed body. He chewed on his bottom lip, trying to decide what he should do. He was so concentrated on his own thoughts that he didn't hear Tsuna move.

"Please?" Tsuna breathed, his mouth just a few inches from Gokudera's own worried lips. He planted a chaste kiss on the silverette's lifts. "Please?" he begged again, accenting it with yet another kiss. He slowly deepened the kiss. Before kissing his way down the man's neck and arms, gently sucking the other man's fingers into his mouth. Lavishing them with his tongue.

By the time he deemed the fingers wet enough, Gokudera was a quivering mass of arousal. He pulled the fingers out with a satisfying pop. He crawled onto the other man's lap, trailing the fingers down to his own ass.

"Please?" he begged again. This time Gokudera leaned in to kiss him, giving his a passionate kiss on the lips, as his fingers trailed around the small boy's opening.

"Alright," Gokudera whispered, slowly worming the first finger in. Tsuna screwed his eyes closed, trying to block out the pain that was slowly growing. He leaned in, sticking his face between Gokudera's neck and shoulder, trying to hide his pain from the other man.

"Just relax," Gokudera soothed, worming a second finger in. Tsuna nodded against the silverette's shoulder, attempting to force his muscles to loosen up. He was quickly starting to wonder why people enjoyed this; it was too painful to have any pleasure about it. His mind however was quickly changed when Gokudera's fingers finally found that special little spot.

"Do that again!" Tsuna gasped, forcing his hips back down onto Gokudera's fingers. The silverette nodded, angling his fingers again to hit the boy's prostate. Soon, Gokudera had managed to slip his third finger in, and had Tsuna writhing in pleasure on top of him.

Gokudera couldn't take it anymore. He quickly, pulled his fingers out, and unzipped his own pants. He wished he had come prepared for such activities, but when he had gone to visit Tsuna's grave, he hadn't expected to end up fucking the ten year earlier version of his beloved boss.

He spit a few times in his hands, rubbing it on his painfully hard erection, in hopes that it would be enough to not hurt the kid.

"Are you sure?" He asked Tsuna, not wanting to force the teen into something he wasn't ready for. "We don't have to. If you don't want to," Gokudera rambled, "I won't force you to."

"Shut up," Tsuna interrupted, pushing the silverette down onto the ground, and straddling his waist. The brunette took a deep breath before slowly easing his way down onto the erection below him. He bit his lip at the feeling of being torn in two, but was happy to hear the low moan that rumbled it's way out of Gokudera's throat. Soon enough he was fully seated, gasping in breath, attempting not to show the pain on his face.

Soon enough the pain faded enough, and he began to tentatively rock his hips. He groaned as the stiff organ hit his sweet spot, causing him to see stars. He slowly speed up, and soon enough Gokudera began to thrust up into him. Gokudera knew he wouldn't last much longer, even though it wasn't his first time. There was just something so special about being within his boss, to feel the tight heat gripping his cock, pulling his orgasm from the core of his being. He quickly grasped Tsuna cock, and began to pull at desperate speeds, drawing sharp gasps out of the younger boy.

"Tsuna!" Gokudera cried out, his orgasm hitting him like a tsunami. He threw his head back, gripping the boy's hips hard, as him come coated Tsuna's inner walls. He was so far gone that he barely registered Tsuna's hot fluids coating his hand and stomach.

Once Gokudera finally return to the realm of reality, he sat up, pulling the smaller boy into his arms. He buried his face in the crook of Tsuna's neck and breathed in the familiar scent that he had fallen for nearly 11 years ago.

"Thank you so much, Jyuudaime," Gokudera breathed, kissing the boy's neck. He slowly gathered Tsuna's clothes with one hand, and began to redress the boy. Tsuna blearily tried to help, but his tired body moved sluggishly, making him more of a hindrance than a help.

"Now Tsuna' there's something I need to tell you," Gokudera said, once the boy was fully dressed and finally awake enough to pay attention. Gokudera told the boy all about the Millefiore family, giving him careful instructions on what he needed to do once he returned to the past.

"I've missed you so much," Gokudera sighed, wiping a tear from his face. He leaned over and kissed Tsuna, pouring all of his emotions into that single kiss.

There was a sudden popping noise, and Tsuna pulled back just as the smoke cleared. He found himself staring at the ten year younger version of Gokudera, who had just replaced his older lover.

"Jyuudaime! I found you!" Gokudera yelled, taking in his boss's appearance, "Why are you blushing?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I really don't have too much to say here. (is unusually un-wordy) I'm going to continue a tradition that I started with my stories all the way over in the Harry Potter fanfiction side. Basically if you ever review one of my stories you can designate a cookie for a character. I keep an ongoing list of who got one and who gave it on my profile. Some of the reasoning is quite hilarious.

Thank you for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
